


当队长睡着时

by kazewiiiina



Category: all王一博 - Fandom, 季向空 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazewiiiina/pseuds/kazewiiiina
Summary: all空 双裴熙*林逸轩*夏凌醉酒 睡奸又雷又ooc 写得很烂





	当队长睡着时

**Author's Note:**

> all空 双  
裴熙*林逸轩*夏凌  
醉酒 睡奸
> 
> 又雷又ooc 写得很烂

“空哥怎么这么晚还没回来？”林逸轩蹲在门口嘟囔着。话音刚落，他就看见一个身影摇摇晃晃地向基地走来。

“空哥！” 林逸轩忙上前搀扶着脚步虚浮的季向空。

季向空面色潮红，眼神飘忽，打了个酒嗝喷了林逸轩一脸，“我没事，不用扶我。”

林逸轩忍不住心疼，“空哥，下次悠着点吧别喝这么多了，我们队也不缺那点赞助了。”

季向空听不见他说了些什么，直直地往床边走，三下五除二把自己脱干净了，就往床上倒去。

林逸轩给季向空盖了层薄毯，便出门打算给队长熬些醒酒汤。

待到他重新回到季向空房间时，又是另一幅光景了。

隔壁床原本熟睡的裴熙此刻正面目清醒哲，正对着裸睡的季向空上下其手。夏凌也不知道什么时候被吵醒了还是压根没睡，蹲在季向空床边，咬牙切齿地看着裴熙。

“今天我先！”

“小屁孩一边去。”

林逸轩无语凝噎，把两人搭在季向空身上的手拨开，扶起半晕的季向空往嘴里灌着醒酒汤，“队长为了拉赞助商都喝得神志不清了，你俩还只想着自己。”

“向空喊着热，我帮帮他而已。”裴熙委屈地收回手，还不忘在光滑的大腿上揩了两下油。

“切，我看你就是精虫上脑，看队长浑身热气粉嘟嘟的，还赤身裸体躺你面前忍不住了是不。”

夏凌一语中的，但说得几个人都蠢蠢欲动。

季向空现在身无着物，紧闭着眼把洁白的胴体摊开在他们面前，喝了酒的缘故，下身早已勃起，身体发热到处都泛着粉色，实在看得人口干舌燥。

裴熙咽了咽口水，“队长现在不清醒，帮他泄泄火，总不过分吧。”

夏凌点点头。

林逸轩内心十分动摇，毕竟季向空平时不准他们多做，大家都克制着，难得把自己的身体向他们打开，实在不想就此错过。

不等林逸轩点头，夏凌就迫不及待的吻上了季向空的膝盖，一路舔吻到腿根，推开紧闭着的修长双腿，露出藏在阴茎下，饱满多汁的肉丘。

一打开那道深粉色的细缝，就有几缕亮晶晶的黏液从穴口流出，染湿阴阜四周的体毛，散发着一股清香的骚味，好像在邀请着。

夏凌眼睛都直了，扒着肥嫩的大腿根就扑了上去，对着流水的女穴吸得滋滋作响。他把流出的淫水吸得一滴不剩，舌头绕着阴蒂打转，不停戳弄甬道入口的软肉。

“嗯啊......”

季向空在昏睡中感受到快感，忍不住轻声呻吟，扭动了几下细瘦的腰肢。

这边裴熙和林逸轩见夏凌已经投入其中，便也按捺不住。裴熙抚摸上季向空光洁的腰背，从锁骨缓慢啮咬着到修长的颈部，再到下巴，撬开沾着解酒汤药味的柔软嘴唇，趁他呻吟的时候便顶开贝齿，灵活的舌头钻进口腔搅弄，缠绕着对方的舌头，把微翘的嘴唇吮吸得更加红润。

林逸轩含住一边的胸脯，另一边拿手捻弄着。由于是双性人的缘故，季向空的胸部就像少女的鸽乳一样，恰好一手能捂住，柔软滑嫩得像布丁，但由于经常被舔弄，乳晕扩散开一大圈，乳窦也更加圆润挺翘，深粉色中已经带着褐色，像生育过的少妇一样。林逸轩用牙齿嘬着乳粒，拉扯起来又松开嘴，让软肉又弹回胸前不停抖动，好似女生乳摇一般，乳头已经从凹陷中被吸出，朝天挺立着，随着胸脯不停颤抖着。另一边的乳头也在不断的揉捏下冒出头来，被林逸轩扣弄着顶端的小孔，胸部也像面团似的被大手不停搓揉。

酒还没解，季向空依然意识昏沉着，只隐约感觉着浑身的敏感处都在被人玩弄着，身体本能地颤抖，喉咙深处也不断发出低沉诱人的呻吟。

“——呃啊！”

还未清醒的季向空硬生生在昏睡中被玩到潮喷。夏凌把粗糙却柔软的舌头挤进窄小的花穴，骚水直接流进他的口中，又有不少从嘴角流出，舌头横冲直撞地在里面顶弄，环绕着穴壁四处戳插，一边嘬吸着，一边牙齿还研磨着阴蒂，快感一波一波地袭向季向空，在夏凌咬上阴蒂顶端肉粒的一瞬，大股大股的骚水直接喷了夏凌一脸，夏凌更加兴奋，吸得津津有味。

裴熙把季向空侧了个身，抬起一条腿搭到夏凌的肩上，露出股缝间的后穴。其实平日里后穴鲜少被使用，因为季向空怕痛，而且有前面女穴的存在，大家也玩得嗜此不疲。裴熙扒开丰腴的臀肉，直接把半瓶润滑液倒了上去，瞬间打湿了整个臀部，手掌覆上去狠狠搓揉了几下，就着润滑液在紧闭的穴口周围按揉，把穴口按得软绵。酒后的身体变得柔软火热，连后穴也变得松软起来，一指很顺利的就插进去了，指尖沿着内壁打转按压扣弄一会，便又塞入第二根手指，开始浅浅的抽插。夏凌也已经把手指放进被舔得充血红肿的敏感花穴里抽插着，三根手指并拢，一下一下，坚定有力地往里插，榨出油滋滋的汁水来，噗嗤噗嗤的声响一前一后的发出，听得人欲火高涨。

林逸轩却是不着急，专心致志地舔弄着季向空的身体，好似要舔开每一寸毛孔。他虔诚的在季向空微张的嘴唇上啄了一下，手伸向季向空怒张的下体帮他纾解，手掌顺着柱体撸动，逐渐加快速度，没几个来回，在前后多重的刺激下，季向空射出了今晚的第一次。

随着精液的泄出，季向空逐渐转醒，无意识呻吟着睁开眼，张口欲说些什么，便被前穴后穴的抽插爽到说不出话来，只是张嘴空叫了几声。

“哈啊......啊......你们唔嗯......啊啊......”

见人醒了，三人都兴奋地凑上去，却也不停下各自手上的动作。

“向空，你今晚不要动，就让我们几个来伺候你。”

“空哥......” 林逸轩讨好地吻上季向空圆润的鼻头。

“队长，夏凌弄得你舒服吗？”

季向空头还晕着，三个人一起吵闹，只觉得烦躁，下身的动作也变得缓慢，一阵痒意得不到抒发，懒得一个个回应，只说了两个字：“快动。”

三人得了令，知道他们的队长是准许了今晚的胡来，更加卖力地干着手上的活，前后穴被轮番按压着，阴茎也被抚摸着，季向空挺了挺腰，把自己挪动到一个更舒服的位置，肆意地娇喘呻吟着不再压抑。

夏凌年少气盛，欲望难以压抑，他褪下宽松的睡裤，把早已勃起的阴茎抵在已经被抚慰得肿胀的穴口，俯身到季向空耳畔，轻声说了句：“队长，我进去了。” 便把性器直直挺入穴道深处。季向空发出细长软绵的呻吟，尾音还未落，便被少年粗暴的动作冲撞得只剩破碎的细音。阴茎直捣花心，抵着最敏感脆弱的那点不停顶弄，激烈的抽插把穴口摩擦得略有些肿痛，但快感当前，此刻痛感都仿佛是增添快意的兴奋剂，火热的阴道把肉棒吸吮得更紧，爽得夏凌不住叹息。

季向空只觉得今天的身体被拨弄得欲望上涨，即使已经有一根性器填满了自己，内心也叫嚣着“更多、更多”，他觉得自己好淫荡，但丝毫不想掩饰欲望，把手指探向林逸轩早已挺立的下身，覆上去轻轻揉捏。

“逸轩......逸轩”

林逸轩被突如其来的关照吓了一跳，阴茎跳动着往季向空手里钻。随后多年打配合的默契让他明白，这是自己的队长想要了，他把自己的裤头解开，溢出的前液已经把饱满的龟头打湿。

“......给我，逸轩。” 

面对队长直白的请求，林逸轩感觉自己太阳穴突突直跳，下身又肿胀扩大了整整一圈，他把自己硬得似热铁一般的性器放到季向空的嘴边，小舌立刻粘了上来，把龟头包裹进一个湿热温软的地方。男性浓重的檀膻气味充斥着季向空的口腔，让季向空更加兴奋起来。他一边承受着来自花穴深处的快感，一边卖力地吞吐舔舐着林逸轩的阴茎，从顶端舔到紫红色的饱胀柱身，口水把整个肉棒染得油光发亮，手掌把下垂的囊袋托起揉搓，林逸轩头皮发麻，强忍着要把下身往队长的小嘴里顶撞的冲动，手掌轻轻抚弄着季向空柔软的发丝，嘴里不时发出满足的粗喘。

季向空正满足于口交，没有注意到裴熙嫉妒得发红的眼眶，放任了粗长的热物横冲直撞进他的后穴，突然的痛感迫使季向空压着嗓子低叫了一声，他向裴熙投去一个责备的目光，便又沉溺于随即而来后穴被填满的快意。许久未被开发的紧致穴肉层层包裹上裴熙的怒张勃发的性器，裴熙扣着季向空的腰身紧紧嵌入，季向空的前列腺长得很浅，裴熙仅仅抽插了几次，还未顶到深处，季向空便浑身抽搐着又射了一次。裴熙俯下身从季向空的肩头一路向下轻吻安慰着，停下动作等到季向空的不应期过去，便又狠狠地把性器撞进去。

季向空嘴里正含着林逸轩的小兄弟，牙齿冲撞下磕到茎身，林逸轩痛得咬牙，性器也疲软了三分，抬起头迎向始作俑者挑衅的目光，比了个中指。季向空轻笑一声无视队友们的幼稚行径，随着身体的晃动重新含入，安抚着被无辜伤到的林逸轩。

不知过了几个回合，季向空轮番给三人做着口交，下颌酸麻得不行，原本润泽的嘴唇也好像已经被磨蹭得起皮。花穴和后穴也被交替插入，原本就头晕的他又被操得神志不清，眼睛哭得肿肿的的，嗓子也过度使用只发的出沙哑的呜咽，不能发出一个完整的音节。夏凌正埋头将乳晕收入口中，牙齿磕碰着乳头，奶口已经破了皮，只剩下酥酥麻麻的刺痛。裴熙和林逸轩不知疲惫似的，在前后两个穴道交替冲撞肆虐，肠壁内已经被打进好几股精液，在疯狂的抽插下被磨成白沫，缓慢地从股间流出。又捣弄了几百下，两人不分先后地把浓精射进甬道深处，享受着肉壁的抽搐才终于停下动作，拔出性器后，大股黏液从红肿的穴口涌出，迅速打湿了身下的床单。


End file.
